Twins Alert!
by Lady Auburn
Summary: GenderBend Series/"-Oneesan tidak takut Sasuke direbut orang?" "Tidak, kok, Sakurai-kun. Soalnya Sasuke itu memperhatikan Naruko-chan, bukan Naruto-kun, jadi aku tenang. Setidaknya, ia bukan homo."/Humor-Family-Fluff, maybe?/Semi-CANON/Want some sequel? Just review, please?


**Twins Alert!**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto OC Names **_belongs to _**Their Creators**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One : Naruto with Naruko Uzumaki**

"Gyaaah~! Naru-_kun_, _tasukete neeee_!"

"D-_Daijoubu ka_? Aduh, _gomennasai_, _'ttebayo_. Aku keasikan makan ramen."

"_Daijoubu_, huh! _Oniisan_ jahat!"

"A-Aduhh, Hinata-_chaaaan_, _tasukete neee_!"

"Jangan minta bantuan Hina-_chan_, dong!"

"Ya-Yaaah... Aku tidak mau tanggung sendiri, '_ttebayo_!"

"Pokoknya tanggung jawab! Merah, nih, _Baka no Naru_!"

"T-Terus, bagaimana, nih, _'ttebayo_? Ah, tunggu sebentar, _'ttebayo_!"

"Huh! Lepaskan aku dari jepitan hidung saja pakai minta bantuan Hina-_chan_!"

**Two : Sasuke with Sasuko Uchiha**

"Si _Dobe _itu... Ck."

"_Nani ka_, _Oniisan_? Kau akhir ini memperhatikannya terus-terusan."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Jangan sampai kau menganggapku berubah orientasi."

"He? Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, _Oniisan_. Apakah memang benar?"

"_Nani_? Apanya yang benar?"

"Kau berubah orientasi? Akan kuadukan pada Sakura-_chan_ kalau kau suka Naru-_kun_."

"Ralat. Ada dua _Dobe _disana, dan yang kumaksud itu yang perempuan. Jadi, apa aku berubah orientasi?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, _Oniisan_. _Out of character_."

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

**Three : Sakura with Sakurai Haruno**

"Kau dengar itu, _Oneesan_?"

"_Nani ka_, Saku-_kun_? Aku sedang sibuk."

"Sasuke ternyata berubah orientasi, suka sesama jenis."

"N-_Nani_? Kau serius, Saku-_kun_?"

"Dua rius, Saku-_chan_. Kalau tak percaya, lihat saja sendiri. Ia OOC sekali hari ini."

"Ah, _souka_. Tenang saja, Saku-_kun_."

"Ke-Kenapa, _Oneesan_? _Oneesan_ tidak takut Sasu direbut orang?"

"Tidak, kok. Soalnya Sasuke itu memperhatikan Naruko-_chan_, bukan Naruto-_kun_, jadi aku tenang. Setidaknya, ia bukan homo."

"A-Aduh, _Baka no Sakura_!"

**Four : Sai with Sei**

"A-Ah, mereka masih ribut-ribut seperti biasa, ya, _Oniisan_."

"Tentu, Sei."

"Sedang melukis apa, _Oniisan_?"

"Taman, biasa saja. Oh iya, bagaimana misimu?"

"Yah, berjalan lancar, kok, _Oniisan_. Mereka puas dengan hasil kerjaku."

"_Arigatou_ sudah menggantikanku, sampaikan salamku untuk mereka."

"_Hai_. Eh, _Oniisan_ melukis taman apa, sih?"

"Hm, taman malaikat?"

"_Souka_... Pantas saja ada gambar Ino di dalamnya."

**Five : Menma with Menmako Uzumaki**

"Cih, mereka itu merepotkan sekali."

"Kok sekarang malah jadi _Oniisan_ yang ikut OOC, sih?"

"OOC bagaimana, Menmako?"

"Tak ada. H-Hekh! Ada be-berita baru, _Oniisan_! Gawat!"

"_Nani ka_?"

"_Otousan_ berubah orientasi! Ia jadi suka laki-laki! Aduh, masa _Okaasan_ kita itu Naruto, sih?"

"Ha-Hah? _Nani_? Naruto, kan, _Oniisan_ kita!"

"Be-Benar sekali! Ayo kita protes ke _Otousan_ sebelum ia ke pengadilan!"

"Ke Pengadilan Konoha maksudmu? Untuk apa _Otousan_ kesana?"

"Untuk menceraikan _Okaasan _Sakura dan menikah lagi dengan Naruto-_kun_!"

**Six : Ino with Inoki Yamanaka**

"_Onee~~~saaaa~~n_!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, dong, Inoki!"

"Hoho, _gomena_, _Oneesan_. Nah, aku ingin kau ikut aku."

"Ke tempat teman-teman cewekmu itu lagi? Tidak, Inoki, aku sedang sibuk."

"Kok bisa tahu, _Oneesan_? Wah, _Oneesan_ tukang ramal, nih! Memangnya sibuk apa, sih?"

"Aku sedang jadi model, dong, Inoki~"

"Model? Maksudmu model lukisan abstrak milik si Sai itu?"

"_Nani ka_? Abstrak katamu? Lalu lukisan taman yang benar-benar mirip yang dilukisnya di depan mataku itu apa, Ino-_chan_?"

**Seven : Chouji with Chou Akimichi**

"Krauk krauk... Chou-_chan_, jangan tiru Sasuke, ya."

"Kenapa, _ne_? Ia tampan dan menarik krauk krauk... aku sedikit suka, sih."

"Krauk krauk... Kalau begitu krauk krauk... Jangan sampai suka, _ne_."

"Kenapa lagi ini? Krauk krauk... _By the way_, keripiknya enak, _Oniisan_. Beli dimana?"

"Aku beli di super market dekat rumah Shikamaru, sekalian diberi olehnya. Nah, carilah krauk krauk... Yang seperti Shika krauk krauk..."

"Wa-Waaah? Apakah aku harus mencari yang krauk krauk... Pemalas dan pintar seperti Shika, _ne_? Krauk krauk..."

"Begitulah. Kau sudah lupa dengan Sasuke kalau sudah bicara tentang Shika, bukan?"

"Sama sekali belum. Kyaaa~ Aku jadi makin suka, deh, _Oniisan_!"

**Eight : Kakashi with Kairi Hatake**

"Yaaah, mereka masih tetap rukun seperti biasa."

"Kau benar, _Oniisan_. Mau teh?"

"Tentu, tapi tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan ini dulu."

"Ya ampun, _Oniisan_, ayolah minum teh dulu. Dijamin enak, kok."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku masih penasaran dengan lanjutannya."

"Huh! Aku tak akan pernah membelikanmu buku laknat itu lagi!"

"_Ne_? Jangan, Kairi-_chan_."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskanlah buku-oranye-laknat-yang-kau-baca-tiga-kali-berturut-turut-yang-masih-membuatmu-penasaran-sampai-sekarang itu, _Oniisan_ku sayang."

**Nine : Yamato with Yamako Tenzou**

"Huu, Kairi-_chan_ kejam sekali, _ne_?"

"A-Ahaha, Yama-_chan_ kenapa tidak pergi misi?"

"Aku tidak diberi misi untuk hari ini, _Oniisan_. Dan kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Artinya kau sedang senggang?"

"Tentu saja, _Baka_! Yang lain, dong! Itu artinya, aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan _Oniisan_!"

"H-Heeeh? M-Memangnya mau jalan-jalan kemana, Yama-_chan_?"

"Ke hati _Oniisan_~!"

"U-Uwaaaa! Yama-_chan_, jangan tarik aku beginiii!"

"Ke-Kenapa, Yama-_kun_?"

"Hah... _Oniisan_, bukan Yama-_kun_. Lagipula, yang kau tarik itu ujung celana, Yama-_chan_."

**Ten : Iruka with Iruko Umino**

"Iruko-_chan_, mau biskuit? Baru saja matang, nih."

"Wah, Iru-_kun_ kalau begini cocok, deh, jadi _Okaasan_! _Okaasan_~!"

"A-Aduh, jangan begitu, dong, Iru-_chan_. A-Aku jadi malu."

"Jangan begitu apanya, _Okaasan_? Wah, biskuitnya enak!"

"A-Aduh, pokoknya jangan beginii~ Aku malu, tahu!"

"Eh, tapi cocok lho, apalagi dengan sifat malu-malu Iru-_chan_~!"

"Y-Ya, tapi tidak pakai gaun rumahan seperti _Okaasan_ yang memasak di dapur bersama suaminya, bukan?"

**Eleven : Shikamaru with Setsuko Nara**

"Ck, _mendokusai_. Berisik sekali."

"Yah, maklum saja. Kita akan menjalankan misi bersama kali ini."

"Ck, kenapa harus misi bersama, sih?"

"Habisnya kau pintar, sih, Shika. Aku saja kalah pintar darimu."

"Diamlah, _Oneesan_."

"Tidak akan sampai Tema-_chan_ datang, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti."

"Tch, urusan perempuan."

"Dan kau peduli soal itu? _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Shika."

**Twelve : Gaara with Akira Sabaku**

"U-Ugh, akhirnya sa-sampai juga di Konoha, y-ya, _Oniisan_."

"Hm, lumayan lama juga."

"Me-Memangnya kenapa ada mi-misi bersama seperti i-ini, _Oniisan_?"

"Hm, entahlah, _Godaime Hokage_ yang mengaturnya, Akira."

"A-Aku takut, O-_Oniisan_."

"Tak usah takut, Akira. Memang ini misi pertamamu ke Konoha, tapi mereka semua ramah, kok."

"Me-Mereka semua... ra-ramah, _Oniisan_?"

"Tentu saja, Akira."

"La-Lalu itu darah dari pe-perempuan gendut yang pi-pingsan itu ke-kenapa, _Oniisan_?"

**Thirteen : Kiba with Kira Inuzuka**

"Ki-Kiba! Tunggu aku, _baka_!"

"Salahmu sendiri yang lari lambat sekali, _baka_! Ayo kita lari, Akamaru!"

"Woof!"

"Heeeyaaaah! Shiro, ayo kita ikut lari! Jangan kalah dengan si bodoh-untung-hidup itu!"

"Woof!"

"Bweeeek! Kau kalah denganku, _ne_, Kira?"

"Berisik! Itu juga kau menang karena menunggangi Akamaru! Pokoknya aku ingin tanding ulang!"

**Fourteen : Hinata with Hisuke Hyuga**

"O-_Oniisan_, dimana yang lainnya?"

"Gunakan _byakugan_ saja, Hinata!"

"T-Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Ayo cepat, pakai _byakugan_ atau kulempar!"

"H-Hyaaa! B-Baik, Hisuke-_nii_."

"Begitulah, Hinata. Adik pintar harus begitu."

"T-Tapi, _Oniisan_, _tasukete ne_. Aku tidak bisa melakukan _byakugan_."

"He? Kenapa, Hinata? Katakan pada _Oniisan_mu yang _awesome_ ini!"

"U-Umm, _Oniisan_ jangan memelukku s-sambil bergetar b-begini, dong. A-Aku tidak bisa me-melihat."

**Fifteen : Lee with Lei Rock**

"Heyaaah! Fuh, latihan hari ini cukup, _Oniisan_!"

"Tidak, Lei! Kita harus menyelesaikannya sampai ke akar-akar!"

"Wah, tapi sudah siang sekali, _Oniisan_. Bisa dimarahi Gai-_sensei_ kalau terlalu lama disini."

"Yah... Tapi, disini tempat latihannya keren, lho!"

"Me-Memang, sih... Ayo, kita ke pinggir dulu."

"Lah, nanti dulu! Ayo lanjut latihan lagi, Lei-_chan_!"

"_Nani_? Sudah kubilang kita istirahat dulu! Lagipula, ini bukan perintah Tsunade-_sama_, _ne_? Ayo cepat, nanti keburu ketahuan, tahu!"

"Yah, tetapi latihan mencabut rumput di kebun _Ojiisan_ memang paling keren!"

**Sixteen : Tenten with Tenjin**

"Tenjin, lebih baik kita pergi saja dulu sekaraang!"

"Sst, sebentar lagi, Tenten. Sedang seru, nih."

"Hah... Kau ini, terserah saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, ketemu Neji-_kun_~!"

"Heh! Pikiranmu hanya ke perempuan-atau-lelaki-tak-tahu itu, sih."

"Masih mending, daripada kau, jatuh sayang sama kembarannya si Lee!"

"Najis! Hah... Orang lagi seru ini!"

"Haduh, ayo pulang, dong! Langit udah siang banget, nih!"

"Biarin, masalah buatmu?"

"Masalah! Jelas-jelas kau ngintipin kembarannya Lee lagi nyabut rumput sambil nungging. Apa nggak mesum, tuh? Maluuu aku maluuu~"

**Seventeen : Neji with Nejiko Hyuuga**

"U-Ugh, Nejii~ Lepaskaaan~"

"Tidak akan, Nejiko. Kau sudah kelewatan kali ini."

"A-Aku mau misi...Ah!"

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Tsunade-_sama_ dan tak ada misi untukmu hari ini-"

"A-AKH! S-Sakit, Neji-_nii_. Kumohooonh~"

"Sebentar saja, _Kocchan_."

"Hu-UKH! Kau kira diikat di tali tambang sambil dikelitiki begini sampai sejam itu sebentar, Neji-AKH! _What the hell_!"

**Eighteen : Shino with Shizuka Aburame**

"...Hn, baiklah, aku tahu."

"Baiklah, jalankan misi itu, Shino."

"U-Ugh, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Aku tidak tega."

"Ayolaah, ini pembunuh serangganya."

"Ja-Jangan hadapkan aku, _Oneesan_."

"Kau OOC hari ini, amat sangat OOC."

"T-Terus? A-Aku tidak mau, _Oneesan_."

"Ya ampun, cuman ngeganti minumannya si _Baka _itu pakai racun serangga saja susah sekali? Aduh _Otouto_!"

**Nineteen : Asuma with Asuka Sarutobi**

"Hei, Asuma. Kudengar Kurenai-_chan_ sudah melahirkan, ya?"

"Iya, kemarin malam. Selamat, kok, _Oneesan_."

"_Hontou ni gomennasai_, Asuma. Aku tidak bisa hadir kemarin malam."

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Asuka-_nee_. Yang penting Kurenai baik-baik saja."

"Ah, kau suami yang baik sekali, sih. Jadi ingin punya suami seperti _Otouto_ku ini."

"Lah, bukannya akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan si Kakashi?"

"A-Ah itu... Err, itu hanya sebatas teman misi, Asuma."

"Benarkah itu, _Oneesan_~?"

"Se-Sejak kapan kau jadi OOC begini, sih! Su-Sudah sana urus Kurenai!"

"Huh, Asuka-_nee_ _tsundere _akut ternyata."

"Berisik!"

**Twenty : Temari with Taro Sabaku**

"Kali ini, ke Konoha. Hah... Aku tahu kau mau ngapain kalau sudah selesai misi."

"Emangnya kenapa, _Otouto_?"

"Ketemu si kepala nanas, _ne_?"

"Ck, ketahuan. Hahaha, bisa saja adik kecil."

"Aku bukan adik kecil, _Baka_! Aku sudah besar!"

"Oh ya? Apa buktinya adikku ini sudah besar, hm?"

"A-Ah! A-Aku akan cari pacar!"

"Heee? Benar? Asyik! Cari yang Konoha, ya, biar kita bisa _double date_!"

"T-Tentu saja! Lihat saja nanti!"

**Twenty One : Tsunade with Shun Senjuu**

"Shun, tolong ambilkan itu."

"Itu apa, sih?"

"Botol _sake_. Pekerjaanku menumpuk."

"Ya dikerjakan, lah, _Imouto_. Bukannya malah minum _sake_."

"Berisik! _Sake _itu membantu metabolisme otak, tahu!"

"Heh, penilitian dari mana coba?"

"Dari hatiku. Banyakan ngomong, sih. Cepat serahkan botolnya, _Baka_!"

"Kau kira aku mau? Ambil saja sendiri. Aku juga sedang sibuk, tahu."

"Si-Sibuk katamu?"

"Sibuk, lah! Kau lihat tidak pekerjaanku menumpuk begini!"

"Heh, aku tahu kau kembaranku, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi semalas ini. Kau itu kembaranku atau kembaran si Shikamaru, sih?"

"Apa yang salah, sih? Orang daritadi aku sibuk telepon juga dengan Kai-Yah! Mati, deh, teleponnya! Ini semua gara-gara kau, _Imouto_!"

**Twenty Two : Sasori with Satsuki Akasuna**

"Yayaya, selalu saja begitu."

"Ada apa, _Imouto_?"

"Ah, _Oniisan_, bisa bantu Suki, gak?"

"Bantu apa, _Succhan_?"

"Beliin pulsa, dong. Suki mau telepon sama Dei-_chan_, nih."

"He? Dei-_chan_? Nanti, deh, _Oniisan_ belikan."

"Serius? Ah, _arigatou Oniisan_~! Kalau nanti, boleh sekalian nitip biskuit, es jeruk, roti tawar dan _bagelen_, tidak?"

"Lah, itu untuk apa lagi, _Imouto_?"

"Untuk Dei-_chan_ dan Izu-_chan_ yang mau datang sebentar lagi~!"

"U-Ugh, kalau begitu buat apa beli pulsa, _Baka_!"

**Twenty Three : Kankuro with Kanko Sabaku**

"KONOHA~!"

"Kau norak, Kanko."

"Terserah aku, dong, _Otouto_. Iri, ya, padaku?"

"Iri untuk apa? Kau juga datang kesini banyak maksudnya."

"Yah, salah satunya bertemu dengan Inoki-_chaaan_~!"

"Cih, belum resmi saja bangga, kau."

"Daripada kau, gak ada siapa-siapa. Cih, mau sama gadis cepol dua itu? _Gomena_, sudah diambil Neji-_nyan_."

"Cih, kok tahu aku suka sama Tenten, sih?"

"Yah, jangan remehkan _stalker_ satu ini. Seluruh aset bisa dimanfaatkan, lho!"

"Oh ya? Bagus, nih, buat nguntit musuh. Misalnya apa?"

"Boneka jurusmu!"

**Twenty Four : Deidara with Derira**

"Dei-_chan_, sudah dong, teleponannya!"

"Huh, lagi telepon dengan _Succhan_, nih."

"_Succhan_? Siapa itu?"

"Satsuki, kembarannya Sasori-_danna_."

"A-Ah! Ada Sasori juga, _ne_?"

"Entah. Mau kusuruh panggilkan?"

"MAUUUU~! LAMA-LAMA, DONG, NELEPONNYA, BIAR NANTI AKU BISA NGOBROL DENGAN _SOCCHAN_~!"

"A-Aduh, _Ricchan_ jangan teriak-teriak, dong. Kepantul, nih, suaranya bareng telepon."

"U-Ups?"

**Twenty Five : Itachi with Izumi Uchiha**

"Yah, gak ada kubis, ya, Ita-_kun_?"

"Kubis? Memangnya mau masak, Izu-_chan_?"

"Hu um, mau kubawa ke rumah _Succhan_. Kami janjian disana."

"Oh iya? Kalian mau apa disana?"

"Mau makan-makan, hehe. Habis, kami jarang ketemuan, sih. Sibuk misi masing-masing."

"Hah... Baiklah, jangan pulang malam."

"Tentu saja, Ita-_koi_~!"

"Tumben kau menurut, Izu-_koi_. Tumben panggil aku I-"

"Ssst! Cepat bantu aku cari kubis!"

"C-Cepat sekali berubahnya."

**Twenty Six : Tobi with Tomiko Uchiha**

"Waah! Itachi ternyata _incest _dengan Izumi-_chan_, su!"

"_Nani ka_, _Kocchan_?"

"Itachi diam-diam pacaran dengan Izumi-_chan_, su!"

"W-Waa? Tobi anak baik belum punya pacar, nih."

"He? Cari saja, _Oniisan_."

"Sama siapa? Huu, Tobi anak baik gak mau sendiri..."

"Kan ada aku, _Oniisan_. _Oniisan_ bisa sama aku terus, kok, su!"

"Huhuu, benar begitu, _Imouto_ku?"

"Tapi bayar, sejam sepuluh yen."

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : **Oke, ini serial kedua GenderBendSeries atau GBs. Naruto ver! Adakah yang minta _sequel_? Dengan pair _incest _atau _family_ biasa? Haha, maaf kalau kelewat OOC dan namanya gak sesuai *pundung*

Versi Satu : **Twins Alert! APH Ver. **_(in-progress)_

Versi Dua : **Twins Alert! Naruto Ver. **_(complete)_

Versi Tiga : **Twins Alert! Vocaloid Ver. **_(in-progress)_

Mind to review? Sampai jumpa di fict lainnya 'w')/


End file.
